furryreichfandomcom-20200214-history
Complete Timeline
Historical Events Franco-Prussian War ' 1870' * After the death of the Spainish monarch, Leopold of Hohenzollern-Sigmaringen (North German Confederation) is sent to Madrid during a succession crisis in order to contest the throne. France not wishing to be surrounded by a potential German-Spainish alliance, declares war on the North German Confederation after failed diplomatic tension. * French troops hoping to put pressure on the Germans march into and occupy the Saarland. Southern german states not yet in the confederation see this as an opportunity for unity and join the war, helping the Confederation push France out of the Saarland. Battle after battle, France loses more and more ground to combined German forces. After being encircled within Paris, France surrenders the war within months. * Leopold returns from Madrid without taking the Spainish crown in exchange for the North German Confederation annexing Alsace-Lorraine from France. The confederation would unify later that year with it's southern neighbors in order to form Germany. = "To knit army and nation together, they issued each soldier with twelve stamped postcards so that he could write to his loved ones throughout the campaign" = ― Geoffrey Wawro, The Franco-Prussian War Berlin Conference' ' 1884 * Germany announced it's ambitions towards the colonization of Africa launching a few expeditions to discover and map out the continent themselves. This declaration worried the powers of the United Kingdom and France whom did not approve. Hoping to quickly mediate this situation, King Leopold II of Beligum convinced the other three powers that it was in the best interests of all three countries to cooperate. The idea of a mutual conference became an interest to other observing powers of Europe as well. * Otto Von Bismarck of Germany called upon representitives of Austria-Hungary, Beligum, Denmark, France, Germany, Italy, the Netherlands, the Ottomans, Portugal, Russia, Spain, Sweden-Norway, the United Kingdom and the United States of America to meet within Berlin to discuss the future of the continent. * After the meeting, a permantent treaty was signed between all parties involved. The lands of Africa were partitioned by the United Kingdom, Germany, Portugal, Spain, France, Italy and Spain to cease any hostility towards border conflicts. The Ottomans were allowed to maintain control over their North African holdings. Beligum was granted a portion of middle Africa as a reward for the mediation while the remaining powers (Russia, Sweden-Norway, Denmark) did not contest for any region. = “....that any European nation that took possession of an African coast, or named themselves as “protectorate” of one, had to inform the other powers of this action.” = ― Article 34 of the Berlin Act Shift In The Timeline Ghost Dance Movement 1890 *Native Americans living within the northern region of the United States found a new religious movement nicknamed the "Ghost Dance", basing it on the idea that preforming a ritual dance would cause a force to drive away Americans from the continent and restore the previous way of life before colonization. *The United States condemed the ritual practice, deeming it as a "cult" that others should not follow. Government officials failed to conduct any operations to hinder the movement. The Ghost Dance soon spread within lower regions of the country along with parts of Mexico and Canada. This enabled a cultural link between native american tribes that was not yet seen before as thousands joined. *Strange incidents within the three countries such as the disappearance of local wildlife, crop failure, irregular weather patterns and entire tribes of natives were reported the followings years. = "The Great Spirit has shown me - a day will come when they will outrun the white man in his own shoes" = ― Teton Lakota Asiatic Flu ("Russian Flu") May 1889 - July 1990 * A H2N2 form of flu mutates into existence within the borders of Russia. While not showing any signs of infection or risk at first, the plague shows symptions after a few days in the form of a minor fever, coughing, sweating, sneezing and fatigue. After a week however, it can prove to be fatal if not properly treated. * The town of "Tomsk" within the Russian Tsardom is the first place affected by the disease. Several more towns a few weeks later find themselves with the problematic diseaseand within a few months, the plague spreads itself through the Russian Tsardom along with neighboring nations. * While nearly not as deadly as other plagues of the time, the disease infects and kills one million victims within the span of nearly a year. Every country eventually sees the disease pass by leaving minimum to no harm done excluding a few places within the world. Life carries on as usual but the disease is recorded by doctors. = "May the serfs of Russia continue on with their daily lives knowing that they have lived another day" = ― Czar Alexander III of Russia, Asiatic Flu The Great War The Beginning Of The War ' 1914 (Summer)' * Austria-Hungary's heir Archduke Ferdinand is assassinated during a parade in Serbia by serbian nationalists * Austria-Hungary demands Serbia's sovereignty to become fully underneath their control, creating the "July Crisis". Serbia appeals to Russia for help whom guarantees them, allowing for Serbia to deny the demands. * Austria-Hungary asks Germany for military cooperation during a potential conflict with Russia or Serbia, which they accept. The Tsardom of Russia does the same with France, guaranteeing their support. * Without any other ultimatium, Austria-Hungary declares war on Serbia and marches troops into the country. Germany, France and Russia enter the war shortly after. ' 1914 (Fall)' * The United Kingdom announces it's ambition of neutrality during the conflict. Diplomats from both France and Germany meet in London to confirm this, also guaranteeing the independence of Beligum. * Germany abandons the Schlieffen Plan and creates a stalemated front line on the French front. The majority of troops march over to the Russian border in hopes of knocking them out of the war first.